The Road Goes Ever On And On, And I Must Follow If l Can
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: Forever have i been intrigued with the tragedy of Anastasia, forever has she been my idol, she does live, in our hearts, and as long as we keep her alive she will live eternal. Her full name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, and her name means Resurrection, and she will rise again. She was a noble lady of history, and helped her people during the war, rated T because it's sad
1. Chapter 1

"Curiosity is one of the forms of feminine bravery."

Victor Hugo

A long time ago, in the dead of the night, there was a cry. The cry of an infant child, born into a world of luxury, and comfort. Little did the child's parents know that she would one day become, what is now one of the most intriguing mysteries of history, it is also one of the saddest and most heart wrenching tales of Imperial Russia. Her name means of the resurrection, or in brief, Anastasia.

She was a beautiful baby, but little did she know what was to come.

**Saturday December 24 1910 St. Petersburg, Russia**

"Maria, hurry up you slow pig" Anastasia said to her sister. They were in their room wearing long woolen trench coats and newsboy caps.

"We shouldn't be doing this Anastasia, it's dangerous" her sister explained. Her sister Maria was always looking out for her sister, they were often referred to as the 'little pair' because they were always together, and Maria felt it was her duty to take care of her little sister.

"Well, what better way to celebrate?" Anastasia said lively.

"You know, you're supposed to celebrate Christmas with your family" Maria said climbing on to the roof through a boarded up window in the palace "not running through the city" she said as she tried not to slip "and acting like a scoundrel" she finished.

"Hurry up we'll miss it" Anastasia pleaded, paying no mind to her worried sister. They ran to the black iron gates that surrounded the property and snuck past the guards, blending into the busy crowd, rushed with the thrill of Christmas.

"Wow, look at the snow Maria" Anastasia said as it started to fall, then she ran off in the direction of the Дедушка Мороз (Santa, pronounced). He was telling a story about enchanted dolls and the magical staff that he uses to travel all over the world in one night. And when he had finished he handed each of the children a small chocolate square which they all put into their mouths before any of the guards could see, because chocolate was a very rare thing since the threat of war was lingering in the snow filled air that surrounded each one of them.

"Anya we have to be going now" Maria said while pulling her little sister out from the crowd.

"Maria did you hear what he said, he said that he just waves his staff and all the presents magically poofed under the tree" Anastasia said with amazement.

"Yes, well if we want anything we had better hurry up and get home" Maria explained trying to get her sister to go home, without having to be dragged like last time.

"Fine" Anastasia whined.

"Besides we are going to meet Babushka tonight we don't want to be late." So they crept under the fence and crawled back through their room window. They didn't go unnoticed though.

"Where were you" Tatiana said "you could have been hurt or shot or killed"

"What did you see" Olga said "is it really that fascinating out there" she said with excitedness.

Then Anastasia held out her piece of chocolate and the girls gasped.

"Where did you get that" Tatiana gasped

"From Дедушка Мороз, he handed them out to the children" Anastasia said and she broke the square into four pieces, but being her mischievous self she ran off into the hall and down into the parlor. Her sisters ran after, naturally, wanting to taste a sweet but bitter, creamy piece melt in their mouths.

Anastasia ran into the parlor, but ran into her father when she opened the door. He looked down on her with curiosity and confusion, but pure bare sternnes.

"Anastasia, what are you doing running about in the palace" he said sternly "an imperial highness should not be… what is that in your hand" he said softly.

"Um…" she was cut off by the sound of gunshots outside in the palace square.

"Oh my God" he said. "Girls, run to the cellar, Olga find your mother and lead her to safety" he said. "Tell Alexei to meet me in the chart room, I'll be there waiting for him."

Maria and Anastasia ran off to the cellar, while Olga went to find her mother and Tatiana went off to get Alexei.

Anastasia ran in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
